Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem
by pilarius
Summary: Compagnon zu Schatten der Wahl. Ein kurzer Ausflug in die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt, geschrieben von Ephorus Binns...
1. Vorwort

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR. Die Beziehungen von Personen der Geschichte oder Legende, die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen, zur Zaubererwelt entsprechen gänzlich meiner Imagination und haben nichts mit den tatsächlichen Personen oder JKRs Vorstellung von der Geschichte der Zauberer zu tun._

_A/N: Dies ist ein Compagnon zu Schatten der Wahl , auch wenn ich vielleicht Teile hiervon in meinen anderen fanfics verwende. Abgesehen davon kann man es als eine Sammlung von (teilweise sehr kurzen) Kurzgeschichten auffassen, die sich mit der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt beschäftigen. Viel Spaß. _

_P. _

Verehrter Leser,

ich freue mich, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, dieses Buch zu lesen. Ich habe mich nach langer Überlegung entschlossen, einige Auszüge aus dem unvergleichlichen und umfangreichen Werk von Ephorus Binns einer größeren Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen. ‚Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem' ist ein Geschichtswerk, welches in seiner Art wahrhaft einzigartig ist. Es zeigt das Talent eines leidenschaftlichen, begnadeten Historikers. Ich kann ohne zu übertreiben sagen, dass kein Buch mein Leben so beeinflusst und bereichert hat wie dieses. Ich hoffe, sie teilen meine Freude an einem ungetrübten, wohlrecherchierten Blick auf die Geschichte der Zauberei.

dc

Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem – Die Historie von Zauberern und Muggeln von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart

Willkommen, Leser, zu einem Blick in die Vergangenheit. Lasst uns das Leben der großen Zauberkundigen vor uns betrachten, durch Mythos und Legende bis zu dem, was durch Fakten belegt wird. Lasst uns aus den Ereignissen vor uns lernen. Möge das Licht der Wahrheit unseren Horizont erweitern.

Ephorus Xenophon Binns IAM 1562


	2. Taliesin

_Disclaimer: s. Vorwort_

1. Kapitel: Taliesin

Wir beginnen unsere Reise durch die Geschichte mit Taliesin. Es gab größere vor ihm und auch nach ihm, mögt ihr sagen, warum mit ihm beginnen? Es ist wahr, Taliesin mag nicht einer der größten gewesen sein. Mächtige gingen ihm voran – Hekate, Rhiannon und Gullveig, um nur einige zu nennen – und Mächtige folgten ihm nach – Merlin und Morgana, Mordraud. Warum also Taliesin?

Taliesin ist etwas besonderes, denn er ist ein Außenseiter in einer Zeit des Wandels. Seine Geburt findet zu einem Wendepunkt im Verhältnis zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln statt, der sich schon längere Zeit zuvor abzeichnete, aber in seinem Leben seinen endgültigen Verlauf nehmen soll. Während Taliesin an diesen Ereignissen keinerlei Anteil hat, wird er durch die Umstände seiner Geburt zu einem Beobachter, dessen Zeugnis uns erhalten ist.

Zu Taliesins Geburt sind sich Muggel der Existenz von Magie noch bewusst. In Britannien herrschen die Druiden durch ihre Zauberfähigkeiten und werden von ihnen gleichermaßen verehrt und um Rat ersucht. Sie versammeln sich einmal im Jahr an dem magischen Ort Aelwyd'ollam, um Gesetze zu diskutieren und ihr Oberhaupt zu wählen. Obwohl Muggel von Magie wissen, können sie sie dennoch nicht verstehen. Sie schreiben die Kräfte der Druiden der Verwandtschaft mit Göttern und magischen Wesen zu, wie den Riesen, Zwergen und Elben, die sie Sidhe nennen. Die Druiden wahren ihre Geheimnisse eifersüchtig und bleiben unter sich. Muggelgeborene Kinder sind selten, und wenn es sie gibt, werden sie dem Einfluss der Götter oder Elben zugesprochen.

Taliesin ist solch ein Kind. Er muss ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein, denn er zeigt bereits als Baby Anzeichen von Magie. Seine Eltern fürchten sich vor dem „Elbenkind" und setzen ihn in einem Fluss aus, auf dass die Sidhe ihn finden und zurück in ihr Reich holen. Er wird von dem Einsiedler Elphin gefunden, der ihn aufzieht und im Harfen- und Lautenspiel unterricht. Elphin ist ein Squib, der von den Druiden als Kind verstoßen wurde. Er erzählt Taliesin über Magie, aber behält ihn bei sich in der Einöde, so dass er nie zum Druiden ausgebildet wird. Als Elphin stirbt, beschließt Taliesin sein Heim zu verlassen und sich auf Reisen zu begeben. Er wird zum Barden, der von einem Ort zum nächsten zieht und die Geschehnisse um sich herum beobachtet.

Taliesin ist nicht nur ein guter Beobachter, sondern auch ein mächtiger Seher. In seinen Liedern beschreibt er nicht nur, was er erlebt und erkennt, sondern auch, was er kommen sieht. Er teilt jedoch das Schicksal der Kassandra, die Wahrheit zu sehen, ohne den Verlauf der Welt beeinflussen zu können.

Es sind beinahe vierhundert Jahre nach dem Propheten Jesus von Nazareth, es ist der Zeitpunkt der Geburt Merlins, der Beginn unserer Zeitrechnung. Druiden und Muggel befinden sich im Konflikt mit einfallenden Stämmen des Festlands, den Sachsen, Angeln und Jüten. Anders als die Briten haben Magier in diesen Stämmen nur die Rolle von Beratern, nicht Herrschern. Die Germanen glauben, dass die Zauberer Medien der Götter sind, deren Aufgabe es ist, in ihren Träumen zur Weltesche Yggdrasil zu reisen und dem Priesterkönig das Schicksal zu weissagen. Das ist ein Konzept, dass die Druiden entsetzt. Sie weigern sich, ihre Herrschaft zugunsten eines besseren Dienerstatus aufzugeben. Der Konflikt erreicht seinen Höhepunkt, als die konservative Zauberin Morgana in Aelwyd'ollam zur obersten Druidin gewählt wird. Sie gerät in Streit mit dem liberaleren Merlin, der der Überzeugung ist, dass die Herrschaft der Druiden der Vergangenheit angehört. Der Streit eskaliert, als Merlin dem Squib Arthur auf den Thron Britanniens verhilft. Morgana verstößt Merlin aus dem Kreis der Druiden und erklärt ihn für geächtet. Sie ruft die Druiden zum Widerstand gegen Merlins Ideen auf, aber Merlin gelingt es, genug Zauberer hinter sich zu vereinen, um den Einfluss von Aelwyd'ollam zu brechen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen ihnen, aus dem Merlin als Sieger hervorgeht.

Mit Morganas Tod ist die Macht der Druiden gebrochen, und das Zeitalter der Muggelkönige beginnt. Morganas Sohn Mordraud, verbittert über den Tod seiner Mutter, versammelt Zauberer hinter sich um Arthur und damit Merlin zu stürzen. Er kreiert die Dementoren, erklärt Muggel zu Feinden der Zauberer und kürt sich selbst zum höchsten Druiden. Damit wird er zum ersten Dunklen Lord der Geschichte. Sein Krieg gegen Merlin und seine Verbündeten ist lang und blutig und endet mit Arthurs und Mordrauds Tod 157 p.m.n. bei Camlann. Als Arthur stirbt, zieht Merlin sich aus der Muggelwelt zurück und bereitet damit den Weg für die Zaubererwelt, wie wir sie heute kennen.

Taliesin stirbt im Alter von zweihundertdreiundfünfzig Jahren und überlebt damit Merlin um vier Jahre. Bruchstücke seiner Lieder sind uns erhalten geblieben, und sie beschreiben in vielen Facetten die drastische Veränderung des Weltbilds von Muggeln und Zauberern in den nur zweihundert Jahren seines Lebens.

‚Ich bin beim Thron des Gebers gewesen.

Ich habe hoch oben auf dem Weißen Hügel gestanden.

Ich war beredet, bevor ich die Gabe der Sprache erhielt.

Ich war Lehrer aller denkenden Wesen.

Ich habe versucht ins Antlitz der Götter zu sehen.

Ich bin der Götter Name.

Ich bin ein Wunder, dessen Ursprung unbekannt ist.

Ich werde bis zum Tag der Götterdämmerung

auf der Erde sein,

und es ist nicht bekannt, ob mein Körper

Fleisch oder Fisch ist.

Gelehrter Druide,

ist dies eine Prophezeiung von Arthur?

Oder bin ich es, den sie feiern?'

‚...Ich bin ein Hirte gewesen und über die Erde gewandert.

Ich habe auf hundert Inseln geschlafen,

als Gast von hundert Königen,

in hundert Städten habe ich geweilt...'

(Lieder des Taliesin, 2.Buch)


	3. Baba Yaga

_Disclaimer: s. Vorwort_

Raserei und Wahnsinn - Baba Yaga

Baba Yaga wird 365 p. m. n. im Chawarenreich zur Erzzauberin gewählt, aber sie hat nie wirklich Interesse an den Pflichten dieses Amtes. Von einem Kreis einsiedlerischer Zauberer aufgezogen, hat sie keinerlei Beziehung zu der Politik der Zaubererwelt. In ihrer Gegend werden Anführer durch ihre Macht bestimmt. Als sie den amtierenden Erzzauberer Wsewolod besiegt, nachdem dieser sie herausgeforder hat, wird sie unwillentlich zur mächtigsten Hexe des Reiches. Baba Yaga sind die Verpflichtungen ihres Amtes zuwider. Sie überlässt die Zauberer sich selbst und zieht es vor, in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Waldes magische Wesen zu züchten. Sie ist gut befreundet mit den Fürstinnen der Dunkelelben, Boginki und Polednice, die ihre Liebe für die Natur und die Tiere teilen. Von Zeit zu Zeit begibt sie sich auf Reisen, um Zauberer in der Umgebung zu besuchen, aber das ist sehr selten.

Die Muggel, die in der Nähe ihres Waldes leben, halten den Wald für verflucht. Baba Yagas Vorliebe für gefährliche Kreaturen bestärkt ihren Glauben, dass Dämonen in ihm hausen. Sie wissen von der Zauberin, die in diesem Wald lebt. Baba Yaga hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht, ihre Existenz geheim zu halten. Sie vertraut auf ihre Macht. Die Muggel wissen natürlich, dass sie gefährlich ist, und warten, bis sie sich auf Reisen begibt, bevor sie beschließen, den Wald niederzubrennen.

Als Baba Yaga von ihrer Reise zurück kommt, findet sie nur noch Einöde vor. Von Rache besessen verbündet sie sich mit den Dunkelelben, um die Muggel, die sie angegriffen haben, zu vernichten. Dort hält sie allerdings nicht ein. Sie ist nun zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass die Muggel eine Plage darstellen und sie dazu berufen ist, die Welt von ihr zu befreien. Wenige Zauberer schließen sich ihr an, da schon jetzt ihr Wahnsinn offensichtlich ist, aber die Hilfe der Dunkelelben macht sie zu einem mächtigen Gegner.

Der Kampf gegen sie ist hässlich und blutig und endet erst, als es 395 p. m. n. der Hexe Wassilissa gelingt, die Schwarzmagierin in einen Sumpf zu locken. Der Sumpf ist bevölkert von Nusalki, menschenfressenden Wasserwesen, und Baba Yaga gelingt es nicht, aus ihm zu entkommen. Boginki fällt kurz darauf im Kampf mit den Zauberern und Polednice, verbittert über den Tod ihrer Schwester, zieht sich mit ihren Elben für immer aus der Zaubererwelt zurück.


	4. Lycerzepa und Aga

_Disclaimer: s. Vorwort_

Lycerzepa und Aga – Der Anfang des Chaos 

Sechshundert Jahre nach Merlin ist von den alten Herrschaftsstrukturen der Druiden kaum noch etwas übrig. Über die Muggelwelt herrscht in Britannien der Angelsachse Aethelred, während nach dem Tod des Kaisers über den größten restlichen Teil Europas Theophanu für ihren noch unmündigen Sohn Otto regiert. Die Zauberer, einst verehrte Berater und Führer, haben sich fast vollständig aus der Muggelwelt zurückgezogen. Dazu beigetragen hat die Ausbreitung des Christentums, das unter den Muggeln Aberglauben und Misstrauen schürt.

Noch gibt es keine Gesetze, die die Geheimhaltung der Zauberei gebieten. Verstreut über Europa existieren unterschiedliche Zirkel Zauberkundiger, die auf unterschiedliche Weise regieren. In Britannien herrschen zum Teil noch alte, reinblütige Familien, wie die keltischen Gryffindors in Dartmoor, oder die sächsischen Ravenclaws in Kent. In Frankreich wählen die Kreise der Ältesten alle 12 Jahre einen neuen Vorsitzenden, während im Osten oft nur die Macht eines Zauberers über seinen Status entscheidet.

Alle zwanzig Jahre treffen sich Abgesandte aller Länder im Harz zur Großen Versammlung, um wichtige Entscheidungen für die gesamte Zaubererwelt zu fällen. Diese Versammlungen enden allerdings aufgrund der großen Differenzen zwischen den Zirkeln meist uneinig. Die letzte einstimmige Entscheidung fällt 420 p. m. n. mit einem Edikt, nach dem die Lehren aller Zirkel Zauberkundigen vorbehalten sind.

Einer der mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Zeit ist Lycerzepa. Er herrscht seit 579 p. m. n. uneingeschränkt über den größten Teil Böhmens und Mährens, unbeeinträchtigt von den neuen Bistümern, die der Muggelkaiser wenig zuvor in Prag und Olmütz errichteten lässt. Zauberer aller Welt suchen ihn auf, um von ihm zu lernen und er genießt den Respekt und die Bewunderung vieler Zirkel und alter Familien.

Lycerzepa gilt als launisch, aber großzügig. Er teilt sein Wissen neidlos mit allen, die ihm Respekt erweisen. Er nutzt seine Fähigkeiten sogar manchmal, um den Muggeln seiner Gegend zu helfen, wenn sie ihn darum bitten. Er kann seine Fähigkeiten aber genauso gut einsetzen, um zu schaden, wenn ihm danach ist. Seine Macht gibt ihm die Freiheit, das eine wie das andere nach Belieben zu tun.

Obwohl wie zuvor erwähnt das Christentum langsam in sein Gebiet Einzug hält, sind die meisten Muggel dort noch sehr abergläubisch, und viele von ihnen verehren ihn als einen launischen Berggott. Dies scheint er sehr zu genießen, denn er ist dafür bekannt, als Muggel verkleidet durch die Gegend zu ziehen und den Muggelherrschern der Gegend gutmütige oder auch boshafte Streiche zu spielen. Auf einem dieser Ausflüge in die Muggelwelt trifft er auf die muggelgeborene Hexe Aga, Tochter eines Muggelfürsten, und er verliebt sich in sie. Sie lehnt sein Werben ab, aber lässt sich überzeugen, mit ihm zu kommen, um bei ihm in die Lehre zu gehen. Aga ist eine sehr begabte Hexe und wird bei den Besuchern Lycerzepas schnell für ihren Wortwitz und ihr großes Wissen berühmt. Als sie eine Einladung des französischen Ältestenrats erhält, bei ihnen zu studieren, beschließt sie, Lycerzepa zu verlassen. Dies wird von dem eitlen Magier nicht gut aufgenommen – er erklärt, dass sie für die Jahre seines Unterrichts bei ihm in der Schuld stehe, und setzt sie kurzerhand auf seiner Burg gefangen. Aga allerdings gibt sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Sie flieht mit Hilfe befreundeter Magier nach Frankreich, wo sie bei dem Leiter der Ältesten, Dialis, Zuflucht findet. Lycerzepa fordert wütend ihre Rückkehr, und als sie nicht einwilligt, schart er seine Gefolgsleute um sich und erklärt Dialis den Krieg.

Es folgt ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen Frankreich und Böhmen, der auf beiden Seiten große Verluste fordert. Schließlich wird 605 p. m. n. unter Vorsitz des russischen Erzzauberers Koljakow eine Versammlung im Harz einberufen, um den Streit zu schlichten. Bis auf die Briten, welche untereinander im Streit liegen, nehmen an dieser Versammlung sämtliche Anführer aller Zaubererzirkel Europas teil. Anstatt jedoch den gewünschten Frieden herbeizuführen, endet die Versammlung im Desaster. Lycerzepa tötet Dialis in einem Wutanfall, und ein tödlicher Kampf zwischen ihm und Aga entbrennt, in den die Anwesenden willig und unwillig hineingezogen werden. Welcher der beiden Kontrahenten schließlich Elementarmagie beschwört ist unbekannt. Wer immer es ist, er ist nicht fähig den Energiestrom des heiligen Ortes zu kontrollieren. Die Folge ist eine magische Entladung, in der alle anwesenden Zauberer den Tod finden. Die Auswirkungen für die Zaubererwelt sind verheerend. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hat das gesamte magische Europa seine Führung verloren. Die magischen Zirkel geraten in sich und untereinander über die Nachfolge in Streit, Anhänger von Lycerzepa und Aga weisen sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu, und die magische Welt verfällt in Chaos und Anarchie.

Das kommende Zeitalter ist für die Zaubererwelt zugleich düster und fruchtbar. Die Zunahme an dunklen Magiern, welche sich an keinerlei Gesetze gebunden fühlen, erhöht die Spannungen zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln und führt unter anderem 613 p. m. n. zur Gründung von Hogwarts. Es bringt brillante Geister wie Korumel und Bridget Wenlock hervor, und Vagabunden, welche sich an keinerlei Regeln halten, wie Pumphutt. Auch gibt es Zauberer, welche offen Muggel unterstützen, wie Roger Bacon, Albertus Magnus und Michael Scotus, der zum Berater des Muggelkaisers Friederich II. wird. Am Ende jedoch ermöglicht es den Aufstieg eines der dunkelsten Zauberer unserer Geschichte, Corne Mlynk.


	5. Corne Mlynk

_Disclaimer: s. Vorwort_

Das Zeitalter der Dunklen – Corne Mlynk

Corne Mlynk wird unter dem Namen Tonka 738 p. m. n. in Stauffen geboren. Er ist der einzige Sohn einer alten Familie und wächst mit der Überzeugung seiner Eltern auf, dass Muggel minderwertige Wesen sind. Er ist nicht nur ein mächtiger Zauberer, sondern auch ein brillanter Stratege, und das Ansehen seiner Familie bringt viele der von den anhaltenden Wirren frustrierten Zauberer auf seine Seite.

Einer seiner berühmtesten Sätze, welcher seit seiner Zeit immer wieder zitiert wurde, lautet: „Es gibt kein Gut und Böse. Es gibt nur Macht, und jene, die zu schwach sind, danach zu streben."

Er verachtet die Moralvorstellungen der Alten Zirkel wie der Christen gleichermaßen, und proklamiert die freie Ausübung von Magie ohne jegliche Beschränkungen. In einem Zeitalter, in der die Verfolgung von Zauberern wegen Ketzerei immer mehr zu nimmt, und viele über die Unfähigkeit der alten Zirkel Ordnung zu schaffen unzufrieden sind, gewinnt er schnell viele Anhänger. Er festigt zunächst seinen Machtanspruch in Böhmen und Mähren und weitet seinen Einfluss anschließend nach Frankreich aus.

In Russland leistet ihm die Erzzauberin Villanova noch einige Zeit Widerstand, aber kapituliert schließlich 762 p. m. n. bei Durmstrang bedingungslos. Corne Mlynk setzt seinen Gefolgsmann Mikla als Regenten ein, und führt seinen Eroberungszug nach Britannien fort. In Britannien liegen seit einiger Zeit die Nigellus und Malifontis mit Gryffindor und Hufflepuff in Fehde. Beide Häuser schließen bereitwillig einen Pakt mit Corne Mlynk, um die Herrschaft über Dartmoor und Inverness zu erlangen. 765 p. m. n. stirbt schließlich Geoffrey Gryffindor. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt herrscht Corne Mlynk mit seinem Kreis dunkler Zauberer uneingeschränkt über die Zaubererwelt.

Seine Herrschaft hält mehrere Jahrzehnte an, bis schließlich einer seiner eigenen Schüler, Krabat, ihn herausfordert. Krabat ist ein Halbblut und beginnt nach einiger Zeit im Dienst des Dunklen Lords dessen menschenverachtende Ideale in Frage zu stellen. Es gelingt ihm, aus dessen Inneren Kreis zu entkommen. Er sammelt im Untergrund Zauberer und Hexen um sich, die seine Ansichten teilen. Nahezu sieben Jahrzehnte der Gewaltherrschaft haben wenige Illusionen zurückgelassen und Krabat findet genug Unterstützung, um Corne Mlynk herauszufordern. Er errichtet sein Hauptquartier in Beauxbatons, dessen Schulleiterin Madame Voinnet ihm wohlgesinnt ist. 855 p. m. n. kommt es schließlich zum entscheidenden Kampf zwischen den Magiern, aus dem Krabat als Sieger hervorgeht.


	6. Krabat

_Disclaimer: s.Vorwort_

Ein neuer Aufschwung – Krabat

Nach seinem Sieg über Corne Mlynk übernimmt Krabat nicht einfach die Herrschaft, wie er es hätte tun können. Stattdessen erweist er sich als weiser und vorrausschauender Staatsmann, und er beginnt, die Zaubererwelt neu zu ordnen. Er gründet Zaubererräte in den verschiedenen Ländern, die Vorläufer der heutigen Magieministerien. Er schreibt zusammen mit den neu gewählten Leitern der Zaubererräte in Hogwarts die Charta Magica, auf der ein großer Teil unserer heutigen Gesetzgebung beruht. Ein Bestandteil von ihr ist eine frühe Form des Muggelschutzgesetzes. Unter seiner Leitung erreicht die Zaubererwelt eine neue Blüte. Nachdem seine Maßnahmen sich als fruchtbar erwiesen haben, zieht er sich in seine Heimat Schlesien zurück, wo er schließlich 1126 p. m. n. im hohen Alter von 298 Jahren stirbt.


	7. Die Gründung von Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: s. Vorwort_

Die Gründung von Hogwarts

Zu der Zeit, zu der Hogwarts gegründet wird, 613 p. m. n., streiten sich vier große Zaubererfamilien über die Vorherrschaft in Britannien. Auf der einen Seite die Nigellus und Malifontis, welche die konservativen Werte vertreten, auf der anderen Seite die Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, welche liberalerer Einstellung sind. Um 600 herum herrscht der junge Lord Godric über Dartmoor, während seine Cousine Helga den Clan der Hufflepuff leitet.

Woher Slytherin in der Geschichte kam, ist ungewiss. Die Familie der Slytherin genießt hundert Jahre zuvor noch großes Ansehen, wird aber dann durch ihre Kontakte zu Lycerzepa in den Ruin getrieben. Der endgültige Schlag trifft die Familie, als die letzte Lady, Ceres Slytherin, durch Muggel ums Leben kommt. Salazar taucht in der Geschichtsschreibung zum ersten Mal als Paladin am Hof der Gryffindor auf. Er steigt schnell in Rang und Ansehen und wird schon bald als einer der engsten Freunde des jungen Lords beschrieben. Er ist ein Zauberer, der sich durchaus mit Gryffindor und Hufflepuff messen kann, auch wenn seine Freundschaft zu den Malifontis und Nigellus zu ein paar Unstimmigkeiten führt.

Rowena Ravenclaw ist Angelsächsin, und mit Claudius Malifontis verlobt. Als ihr Verlobter vorzeitig stirbt, wird sie von Slytherin nach Dartmoor eingeladen.

Zwischen den vier begabten Zauberern entwickelt sich schnell eine enge Freundschaft. In der Muggelwelt herrscht zu dieser Zeit Aethelred der Zweite. Einige Muggel hängen noch heidnischen Glaubensrichtungen an, aber das Christentum ist beständig dabei, sich auszubreiten, und Zauberer und Hexen sehen sich immer häufiger Anfeindungen gegenüber. Im Rest des magischen Europas herrscht Chaos nach der Vernichtung der Großen Versammlung. Angesichts dieser Zustände erkennen alle vier die Notwendigkeit, einen Ort der Sicherheit und Stabilität zu schaffen.

Aus Rowenas Aufzeichnungen, auf denen ein großer Teil unseres heutigen Wissens beruht, erfahren wir, dass zunächst Unstimmigkeit darüber herrscht, welcher Art dieser Ort sein soll. Gryffindor und Slytherin wollen eine Festung, die in Not geratenen Zauberern Zuflucht bietet, während Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sich einen Ort wünschen, der allen zugänglich ist, so dass Zauberer aller Länder einander kennenlernen und neues Wissen erwerben. Sie einigen sich schließlich auf einen Kompromiss zwischen beiden Vorstellungen.

Ravenclaw und Slytherin machen den Vorschlag, eine Burg nach Beispiel des Festlands zu bauen, welches zu dieser Zeit in Britannien noch unüblich ist. Sie bitten dafür den griechischen Architekten Akrisios Dagkano um Hilfe, der gerne bereit ist, ihnen sein Wissen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Seine Hoffnung auf Ruhm geht jedoch nicht auf, in den meisten heutigen Geschichten über Hogwarts ist er vergessen. In aufwendiger Arbeit schaffen die vier Magier schließlich in einem Zeitraum von fünf Jahren eine Burg, die bereits sehr ähnlich dem Hogwarts ist, das wir heute kennen. Eine große Leistung, bedenkt man, dass die meisten damaligen Festungen noch aus Holz und Lehm bestanden! Der Sitz der Dukes of Norfolk beispielsweise, von den Muggeln etwa siebzig Jahre später erbaut, bestand aus Erdwällen und einfachen Holzpallisaden.

Bei der Planung der Schule wird schnell klar, dass jeder der Gründer unterschiedliche Vorstellungen darüber hat, was den zukünftigen Schülern beigebracht werden soll. Die Lösung für dieses Problem geht wiederum auf Rowena Ravenclaw zurück, welche vorschlägt, vier verschiedene Häuser innerhalb der Burg zu schaffen. Sie, eine Luftelementaristin, beansprucht sofort einen der Türme für sich, während Slytherin die Keller bezieht. Hufflepuff und Gryffindor teilen den Rest des Schlosses unter sich auf.

Ravenclaws Konzept geht auf und schon bald streben Schüler aus allen Ländern nach Hogwarts, um von den vier inzwischen berühmten Magiern unterrichtet zu werden. Über zwanzig Jahre arbeiten die Vier harmonisch zusammen und machen Hogwarts zu einem Ort, der in der gesamten Zaubererwelt bekannt ist. Dann jedoch kommt es zum Streit zwischen Slytherin und den restlichen Gründern, als Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff vorschlagen, Muggelgeborene in die Schule aufzunehmen. Slytherin weigert sich, nicht reinblütige Schüler anzunehmen, und verlässt die Schule schließlich im Zorn.

Noch lange Zeit später existiert die Sage, dass er eine Kammer im Inneren der Schule hinterlassen hat, aus der eines Tages ein Monster erwachen wird, um die muggelgeborenen Schüler, welche gegen seinen Willen aufgenommen wurden, zu töten. Diese Sage bestätigt sich 1563 p. m. n., als die Kammer der Geheimnisse von dem Erben Slytherins (siehe Das Streben nach Unsterblichkeit - Voldemort) geöffnet wird, um einen Basilisken freizusetzen.

Nach Slytherins Abschied beruhigen sich die Spannungen zwischen den Gründern. Haus Slytherin wird fünf Jahre später von Akrisios Dagkano übernommen, der Slytherins Stellvertreterin und langjährige Geliebte Severina Suavis geheiratet hat.

Von Salazar Slytherin ist nach seinem Abschied aus Hogwarts nicht mehr viel bekannt. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er sich dem Kreis um Marek Bator bei den Magyaren angeschlossen hat, aber die Magyaren geraten einige Jahrzehnte später in eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit den Vampiren, und es ist zu vermuten, dass er dabei den Tod findet.


	8. Melusina

_Disclaimer: s. Vorwort_

Stolz und Eitelkeit - Melusina

Melusina wird 1099 p. m.n. in Frankreich als Tochter eines Muggelfürsten und einer Hexe geboren. Die Gesetze zur Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt beginnen gerade Form anzunehmen, und Pressina, Melusinas Mutter, ist eine der eifrigsten Verfechterinnen von ihnen. Sie nimmt ihrem Mann das Versprechen ab, nie über ihre Kräfte nachzuforschen. Der Muggel, Elinas, ist jedoch machtgierig, und sieht in Pressinas Wissen eine Möglichkeit, sich einen Vorteil am französischen Hof zu verschaffen. Er stielt heimlich eines ihrer Bücher und zeigt es einem Gelehrten, der jedoch mit Pressinas arithmantischen Gleichungen nichts anzufangen weiß. Als Pressina davon erfährt, ist sie so erbost über den Verrat ihres Mannes, dass sie beschließt, ihn mitsamt ihrer Töchter zu verlassen. Elinas erklärt sie daraufhin zur Ketzerin, und sie müssen aus der Muggelwelt fliehen. Melusina, behütet als Tochter eines Adligen aufgewachsen, ist plötzlich gezwungen, sich mit ihrer Mutter und zwei kleinen Schwestern in der Zaubererwelt durchzukämpfen. Sie entwickelt einen unstillbaren Hass auf ihren Vater, und sobald sie erwachsen ist, sucht sie ihn auf, um ihn zu töten.

Pressina ist inzwischen zur Leiterin des französischen Zaubererrats gewählt worden. Als ihre Tochter wegen Mordes vor Gericht gestellt wird, verbannt Pressina sie aus der Zaubererwelt.

Melusina flieht und beginnt, die Dunklen Künste zu studieren.

Während ihrer Studien gelangt sie zu einem folgenschweren Schluss. In Muggelfrankreich herrscht zu dieser Zeit Franz I. aus dem Haus Valois, der sich beständig im Krieg mit Habsburg befindet. Melusina, von ihrer Abstammung her im französischen Adel verwurzelt, interessiert sich sehr für die Rivalitäten zwischen Valois und Habsburg. Gleichzeitig fallen ihr die unterschiedlichen ideologischen Strömungen ins Auge, die die Renaissance mit sich bringt. Sie entwickelt die Überzeugung, dass der Rückzug der Zauberer aus der Muggelwelt ein schwerwiegender Fehler ist. Ihrer Theorie zufolge streben die Muggel nach ihren Wurzeln und zugleich nach einer aufgeschlosseneren, realeren Weltsicht. Sie glaubt, dass die Muggelwelt die Weisung der Zauberer braucht, um sich von den Fehlern der ungeeigneten Muggelherrscher zu erholen. Nach Melusinas Meinung sind die Zauberer dazu bestimmt, die dekadenten und machtgierigen Muggelherrscher abzulösen, um die Welt in ein neues Zeitalter der Harmonie und Erleuchtung zu führen. Sie erkennt natürlich, dass dies nicht allein durch Überzeugungskraft geschehen kann. In ihrem Buch „Essayer d'obtenir le renouveau" erklärt sie, dass wahre Erneuerung nur aus dem Feuer erfolgen könne, ähnlich, so Melusina, der Wiedergeburt eines Phönix aus der Asche. Ihrer Ansicht nach ist es die Aufgabe der Zauberer, als die überlegenen Wesen, das Alte zu zerstören, so dass das Neue wachsen kann.

Sie wird zu einer mächtigen Schwarzmagierin. Ihr Charisma überzeugt viele Zauberer sich ihr anzuschließen, insbesondere jene, die mit den muggelschützenden Reformen unzufrieden sind. Es gelingt ihr außerdem für einige Zeit, Vampire und Veelas auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Zum großen Glück ihrer Opposition beschränkt sie ihre Angriffe zunächst auf die Zaubererwelt, da sie diese erst einigen will, bevor sie die Muggelwelt übernimmt. Ihre schärfste Gegnerin ist ihre eigene Schwester, Melior, die seit Pressinas Tod den Zaubererrat leitet. Sie führt den Kampf gegen die dunkle Hexe zusammen mit Philippe Remoue, dem Schulleiter von Beauxbatons. 1162 p. m. n. kommt es schließlich bei Beauxbatons zur finalen Auseinandersetzung, in der Melusina von ihrer Schwester getötet wird. Mit ihrem Tod zerstreuen sich ihre Anhänger. Melior führt die Reformen ihrer Mutter fort, so dass die französische Zaubererwelt von den zwei Jahrzehnte später beginnenden Hugenottenkriegen bereits nahezu unberührt bleibt.


	9. Grindelwald

_Disclaimer: siehe Vorwort_

Von Liebe zu Hass – Grindelwald 

Antonin Grindelwald stammt aus einer alten dänischen Zaubererfamilie. Seine Familie gilt seit Generationen als neutral und ist bekannt für ihre großzügige Förderung von Wissenschaft und Forschung. Er besucht nach seinem Abschluss in Durmstrang 1471 p. m. n. die Zaubereruniversität in Kopenhagen, wo er seinen Meister im Studium der Tränke und der Geschichte der Dunklen Künste macht. Während seines Studiums lernt er Albus Dumbledore kennen, welcher dort Verwandlungen und Tränke studiert. Beide Zauberer tun sich durch ihre außergewöhnliche Begabung unter ihren Studienkollegen hervor und werden rasch zu Freunden. Beide haben kein Interesse an einem ruhigen, uninteressanten Leben. Sie sind rastlos und fühlen sich zu Höherem bestimmt. Etliche Jahre ziehen sie gemeinsam durch Europa um bei verschieden Meistern ihre Kunst zu lernen.

In Rumänien verbringen sie einige Zeit bei einem bekannten Alchimisten namens Vasile Weshimulo. Dass er sie als Lehrlinge akzeptiert, zeigt, dass sie sich bereits einen Ruf geschaffen haben, denn Weshimulo gehört zu einem Stamm zauberkräftiger Roma. Die Roma sind in Rumänien nicht wohlgelitten, sowohl in der Muggel- als auch in der Zaubererwelt. Daher bleiben sie am liebsten für sich und sind sehr misstrauisch gegenüber Außenseitern. Während Dumbledore den Bräuchen der Roma für immer fremd bleibt, werden Grindelwald und Weshimulo gute Freunde. Wie sehr er bei den Roma an Respekt gewonnen hat, zeigt sich, als er sich in die Tochter Weshimulos, Maria, verliebt. Die Heirat einer Roma mit einem Außenseiter ist verpönt, doch Grindelwald erreicht das Unmögliche – Weshimulo akzeptiert ihn als Schwiegersohn.

Während Dumbledore seine Reisen fortsetzt und schließlich ein Lehrling von Nicolas Flamel wird, beschließt Grindelwald, sich niederzulassen. Er zieht mit seiner jungen Frau in ein Schloss seiner Familie an der Grenze zu Ungarn, und nimmt eine Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Durmstrang an. Innerhalb weniger Jahre werden ihm zwei Söhne geboren.

Als Grindelwald seine Familie für einige Zeit verlässt, um einen Auftrag für den Schulleiter von Durmstrang zu erledigen, kommt es zu einer folgenschweren Tragödie. Marias Herkunft hat sie bei den Muggeln des nahe liegenden Dorfes seit jeher unbeliebt gemacht. Der Mythos der Hexerei, der das Schloss der Grindelwaldfamilie umgibt, hat nicht zu ihrer Beliebtheit beigetragen. Was letztendlich zum Ausbruch der Gewalt führt, wird wohl für immer ungeklärt bleiben. Fest steht, dass sich während Grindelwalds Abwesenheit die Muggel zusammenrotten, um das Schloss anzugreifen. Maria wird von ihnen überrascht und überwältigt, als sie das Schloss verlässt. Sie töten sie und die Kinder. Nach ihrem Tod fallen die Schutzzauber des Schlosses und ermöglichen es den Muggeln, das Schloss niederzubrennen.

Grindelwald wird vom Zusammenbrechen der Schutzzauber alarmiert, aber erscheint zu spät. In einem Wutanfall tötet er sämtliche Einwohner des Dorfes und flieht.

Nach diesem Vorfall wird er in der gesamten Zaubererwelt gesucht. Seine Fähigkeiten erlauben es ihm, sich vor der Justiz zu verbergen. Er reist erneut um die Welt, diesmal, um die Dunklen Künste zu studieren. Der Tod seiner Frau hat einen unstillbaren Hass auf Muggel in ihm geweckt. Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht wird er von vielen Zauberern und Hexen aufgesucht, die wie er der Überzeugung sind, dass Muggel eine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt darstellen. Gemeinsam ist es ihr Ziel, genug Macht zu erlangen, um die Zaubererwelt zu verändern. So entsteht der Orden der Walpurgisritter.

Lord Grindelwald versucht, seinen alten Freund Dumbledore zur Mithilfe zu bewegen, aber dieser lehnt empört ab. Stattdessen macht er es sich zur Aufgabe, die Zaubererwelt vor der Gefahr, die Lord Grindelwald seiner Meinung nach darstellt, zu warnen. Er führt persönlich den Widerstand gegen ihn an.

Schließlich kommt es 1565 p. m. n. bei Hogwarts zum finalen Kampf zwischen den beiden mächtigen Zauberern. Als Lord Grindelwald den Todesfluch auf Dumbledore spricht, taucht plötzlich ein Phönix aus dem Nichts auf und rettet Dumbledore das Leben. Der schlaue Magier nutzt die Verwirrung des Dunklen Lords, um aus der Luft über ihm Steine zu erschaffen. Die Steine begraben Lord Grindelwald unter sich und töten ihn. Die verbleibenden Walpurgisritter werden entweder im Kampf getötet, oder erhalten nach ihrer Verhaftung den Kuss der Dementoren.


	10. Voldemort

_Disclaimer: siehe Vorwort_

Das Streben nach Unsterblichkeit – Voldemort

Voldemort ist der Sohn der letzten Nachfahrin Slytherins, Cicuta Bator, und einem Muggel, Thomas Riddle. Seine Mutter benennt ihn nach seinem Vater – Tom – und seinem Großvater – Marvolo. Cicutas Eltern waren Anhänger Grindelwalds und wurden wenige Jahre zuvor von Dumbledores Gefolgsleuten getötet. Sie verschweigt ihrem Mann, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Als er davon erfährt, verstößt er sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind.

Cicuta stirbt kurz nach Tom Marvolos Geburt und der Junge wächst in einem Waisenhaus auf. Seine seltsamen Fähigkeiten machen ihn bei den Muggeln um ihn herum zu einem verhassten Außenseiter. Mit elf Jahren erhält er seinen Hogwartsbrief und wird nach Slytherin eingeteilt. Er ist ein brillanter Schüler, aber bleibt aufgrund seiner Herkunft auch in Hogwarts ein Außenseiter. Das ändert sich erst, als er herausfindet, dass er der Erbe Slytherins ist.

Die Entdeckung seines Erbes bestärkt ihn in seinem Hass auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene. Er ändert noch in seiner Schulzeit seinen Namen zu Lord Voldemort. Sein Charisma und seine Begabung in den Dunklen Künsten verschaffen ihm den Respekt seiner Hausgenossen. Unter ihnen findet er seine ersten Anhänger, unter ihnen Neleus Snape, Amandus Lestrange, Marcellus Taltos und die charismatische Cassiopeia Black, von der gesagt wird, dass sie seine Geliebte ist.

In seinem fünften Jahr entdeckt er Slytherins Kammer und öffnet sie, den in ihr lebenden Basilisken auf die muggelgeborenen Schüler loslassend. Dies macht den zu dieser Zeit als Lehrer für Verwandlungen tätigen Albus Dumbledore auf ihn aufmerksam. Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit zwingt ihn, die Kammer zu versiegeln, doch er hinterlässt seine Erinnerungen in einem Tagebuch. Dieses führt dazu, dass der Basilisk fünfzig Jahre später von Harry Potter getötet wird.

Nach seinem Abschluss tötet er seinen Vater und dessen Eltern. Danach beginnt er ein tieferes Studium der Dunklen Künste. Nach Grindelwalds Tod schließen sich etliche seiner Sympathisanten Voldemort an. Hinzu kommen seine Gefolgsleute aus seiner Schulzeit und später Zauberer und Hexen, die mit seinen Ideen sympathisieren. Er bezeichnet seine Gefolgsleute als Todesser. Ihr Zeichen ist ein Totenschädel mit einer Schlange anstelle der Zunge. Es erscheint, wann immer sie töten. Etliche Jahre terrorisieren sie die Zaubererwelt. Ihre Opfer sind Zauberer und Hexen, die sich ihnen entgegen stellen, Muggel und Muggelgeborene.

Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft endet, als er versucht, Lili und James Potter und ihren kleinen Sohn, Harry Potter zu töten. Er tötet die beiden Erwachsenen, doch als er den Todesfluch auf Harry Potter spricht, fällt der Fluch aus unbekannten Gründen auf ihn zurück. Es tötet ihn nicht, aber verdammt ihn zu einer geistgleichen Existenz. Das Baby, Harry Potter, überlebt unverletzt, mit nur einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Seine Gefolgsleute werden verhaftet oder zerstreuen sich.

Elf Jahre lang bleibt Voldemort verschwunden. Erst in Harry Potters erstem Jahr in Hogwarts taucht er wieder auf. Er hat von einem Lehrer der Schule, Quirinius Quirrel, Besitz ergriffen und versucht, den Stein der Weisen zu erlangen, welcher von Dumbledore in der Schule versteckt wird. Dem elfjährigen Harry gelingt es erfolgreich, Quirrel zu töten und Voldemort zu vertreiben.

Ein Jahr später taucht das zuvor erwähnte Tagebuch in Hogwarts auf. Die Erinnerungen Voldemorts ergreifen von einem Mädchen, Ginevra Weasley, Besitz, und bringen sie dazu, Slytherins Kammer erneut zu öffnen. Harry Potter kommt jedoch hinter Voldemorts Plan und tötet den Basilisken mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor.

Zwei Jahre später gelingt es Voldemort einen Todesser, den als Auror Moody getarnten Bartemius Crooch, nach Hogwarts einzuschleusen. Dieser benutzt das zu dieser Zeit in Hogwarts stattfindende trimagische Turnier, um Harry Potter zu seinem Herrn zu bringen. Voldemort benutzt Harry Potters Blut, um seinen alten Körper zurück zu gewinnen, doch Harry gelingt es zu entkommen und Crooch zu entlarven.

Ein Jahr später gelingt es Harry Potter erneut, Voldemorts Pläne zu vereiteln, als dieser seine Todesser in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums schickt, um eine Prophezeiung zu stehlen. Er entkommt Voldemort abermals. Wenige Wochen später ist er allerdings nicht mehr so glücklich. Todessern gelingt es auf unbekannte Weise, die Schutzzauber, die das Haus seiner Familie umgeben zu überwinden und der Junge-der-lebt wird gemeinsam mit seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin getötet.

Das Zaubereiministerium sieht sich nun gezwungen, Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung anzuerkennen. Nachdem die Zaubererwelt von seinem erneuten Aufstieg erfahren hat, sieht der Dunkle Lord keinen Grund mehr zur Zurückhaltung und seine Herrschaft des Terrors beginnt erneut, und hält noch immer an.

* * *

_A/N: Dies ist das letzte Kapitel dieses Buches... Oder doch nicht?_


End file.
